


He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Gavin is still a Detective, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ponstar Elijah Kamski, Porn, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Top Elijah Kamski, Voyeurism, but not really, handjobs, i guess, its really just shameless porn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: Gavin's brother was a pornstar, that was common knowledge between them, Elijah just assumed that he was supported from afar, not that Gavin was one of his biggest fans.*Gavin's been watching his brother's porn for years, and he plans to take the secret to his grave, but the truth gets out, and he isn't prepared for how Elijah reacts.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski/Unnamed Pornstars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of the ideas I have for porn are Gavski fics, heavy on the incest kink. Do I have a problem? No. Here's one of those ideas.
> 
> Title is a genderbent version of lyrics from Pornstar Dancing by My Darkest Days.

Gavin's brother was a pornstar, that was common knowledge between them, Elijah just assumed that he was supported from afar, not that Gavin was one of his biggest fans.

It wasn't meant to be that way. When Elijah had told him on their eighteenth birthday what he wanted to do for a career, Gavin's first thought had simply been, _'Cool, I hope that works out'_. Then when it did... well, Gavin's curiosity got the best of him.

At the time Elijah had been nothing more than a scrawny little twink of a nerd, they both had been, but over time he'd started swimming to tone up his muscles, and it didn't take long for people to actually start noticing him. Gavin felt that things went the opposite way for him, looks wise, but he could still kick his brother's ass. That was beside the point.

The point _was_ was that Elijah was, is, for want of a better term, _a sex god_. And Gavin couldn't stop watching his films. Couldn't stop checking any and all of Elijah's social media for updates. And it had all started out with Gavin just seeing if he could get a bit of dirt on his brother, tease him for bad lines or bad acting, normal brother things.

This was _not a normal brother thing_.

Brothers didn't regularly jerk off to watching their sibling fuck other people. Something that Gavin did all too frequently, and yet, he just _couldn't fucking stop_. He knew it was wrong, knew Elijah would be disgusted if he found out. Knew his fixation wasn't healthy. Knew he should maybe put effort into finding himself an actual relationship, or at the very least just someone he could fuck.

He had tried that for a brief time and it just wasn't... satisfying. He'd always gone back to Elijah's website - and wasn't that something? So popular, and with so many videos under his belt that the people he worked for gave him his _own website_ \- and he looked up one of his favourites. It wasn't even that he was picturing himself in the place of whatever costar Elijah happened to be working with, that was only part of the problem, it was that he always compared his partners to him. _Elijah could do that better_, and _Elijah knows how to make this look good_, and _I'm pretty sure Elijah invented that_.

Gavin didn't want to fuck his brother, he'd swear that until the day he died, he just liked watching. That was it. Watching and getting off to it, and hoping that maybe one day he could be there on set with him. Maybe even partner up with him, _maybe_.

He didn't want to fuck Elijah.

But he did want to watch another video.

The notification had popped up on his phone thirty-four minutes ago. It had only taken him five minutes to locate his laptop and navigate to the new video on Elijah's site, the other twenty-nine minutes were spent trying to decide if he really _should_.

What he should do is stop. Put the laptop down, get back to the case files he'd been looking over, or just go to bed early, get a couple extra hours of sleep in before his shift tomorrow. Ten plus years was more than enough time to stalk his brother's porn career, Gavin had to retire at some point.

Or he could hit play. Find out what Elijah's latest shoot had involved.

He mostly starred in gay porn, so that was a given. The few times a woman had appeared, she had Elijah bent over something, fucking him hard with an intimidatingly large strap-on, dragging out some of the best moans from him. Would that be in today's video? Or something else? Would Elijah be fucking a twink into the bed, whispering filth just loud enough for the microphone to pick up, or would he be bottoming this time? In the lap of some big bear that could really put him in his place? The possibilities were endless, Elijah had proven to be quite flexible, both figuratively and literally - one of the big reasons for his success.

In a moment of weakness, he hit play. The video was only ten minutes. This would be the last one before he closed down his accounts, restricted his interactions with Elijah to strictly be whenever he called or they met face to face.

The video wasted no time getting to the point, starting off with Elijah roughly undressing his costar. The guy was shorter than Elijah by a couple of inches, but still bigger in terms of muscle mass. He had bright green eyes and a scar across his nose, similar to Gavin's but going in the opposite direction. His blonde hair had been messed up by whatever foreplay had happened off camera, or from the hair and make-up artist that had gotten them ready for the shoot.

They fought for dominance and it ended up with costar on his back on the bed behind them, Elijah over him, breathless as they kissed. Their shirts were gone, and they were working on their pants as they tried to keep their lips connected. Something that Elijah had grown quite good at over the years.

Underwear had been skipped, predictably, leaving them both completely exposed.

Elijah had his hand on costars cock, working it quickly, the other was pinching at a nipple, playing with it until it turned a bright red. Costar had to break the kiss to gasp, arch into the other man's touch, murmur pleas for more.

Gavin shoved a fist into his mouth and bit down, hoped the pain would distract him from how hard his dick was getting. He was determined to get through this without getting off, had to learn self control at some point.

But would it really hurt...? It was the last time, the last video he'd see, it wouldn't make any difference. Either way, Gavin was quitting after this, he promised himself.

He let a hand wander to his crotch as his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

_"Why don't you sit on my face, sweetheart?"_ Elijah suggested, dragging a groan out of costar and a small gasp from Gavin.

Costar scrambled up and they switched positions, Elijah laying back with his head nestled in the pillows. It didn't take long for costar to settle over his face, hands splayed on Elijah's toned stomach to help him with his balance. The focus moved to the way costar moaned, the expressions he made, then to his hands, slowly creeping towards Elijah's dick. Hard and leaking against his stomach.

At the faintest touch, Elijah was shoving his costar forward, sending him to his hands and knees. With the new angle the camera was able to get a shot of Elijah's tongue slicking up his costar's hole with saliva.

Gavin kept his hand in his mouth while he stroked himself with the other, as if he could pretend it wasn't actually happening if he didn't make a noise. Flawed logic, but whatever. _It was the last time._

On screen, Elijah had ordered costar to keep his hands to himself, not letting the man get any relief as he ate his ass, and by the sounds of it, getting that tongue deeper than most cocks.

Luckily, it didn't last long. After some hasty preparation, Elijah was back in the same position as before, laying on his back, with costar over him, except that time he was seated on Elijah's cock and not his face. He rode him roughly, eager to finish, letting out, well, _pornstar moans_.

Elijah looked perfectly casual, comfortable, lazy grin on his face, one hand gripping a thigh hard enough to bruise, the other behind his head. He would seem quite bored of the situation he was in if it wasn't for the steady string of filth leaving his mouth. Words that never failed to take Gavin's breathe away, burrow under his skin, stick in his brain. Not leaving him until he watched the next video and had something new to replace them with.

It's what finished him off, with three minutes left to the video and surely so much more for Elijah to say.

The laptop was all but slammed closed so Gavin could focus on cleaning himself up and getting some sleep.

***

The last time, he promised himself, and he was going to keep it. It was only a teaser clip for a full movie, thirty seconds, it didn't count.

He could watch it without it effecting his resolve. _'I'm going to stop.'_ He kept repeating to himself, then again out loud, like it would make it any more true.

The clip showed an office of some kind, empty except for two people. One was Elijah, the other one... looked disturbingly similar to Gavin, more so than Elijah's costar from the previous day.

The hair matched almost perfectly for one thing, just a shade or two lighter, slicked back in the style Gavin usually preferred, with a few unruly locks curled over his forehead. His eyes were a little more brown than Gavin's, but in the right light looked the same. His jaw was covered in scruff, and he was just a couple inches shorter than Elijah, same as Gavin, but he was on the slimmer side. The scar across his nose ran in the same direction, and was even the same length, probably makeup, _but still_.

Gavin would have believed it was just a coincidence, a really fucking weird coincidence, if it wasn't for the dialogue. Gavin's porn lookalike spoke first.

_'You're my brother!'_

_'So what? That doesn't change anything! I want this, I want you. On your knees for me, letting me fuck that pretty face. Or bouncing on my lap, or bent over your desk. Anywhere, I don't care, don't pretend you don't want it to. Being brothers has never stopped you before.'_

Gavin slammed his laptop closed as if it had burned him, shoving it away so harshly it almost tipped over the coffee table.

That wasn't a coincidence. Elijah knew. He had to. How else would that even be a thing? Maybe it was some sort of prank, a way to spook Gavin, scare him out of watching any future endeavors.

Well, it had worked. He definitely wasn't going to touch future projects, the heart attack wasn't worth it. And if Elijah ever brought it up, he'd apologize profusely and beg for forgiveness.

But Elijah's words stuck in his head, even if they were just lines from a script.

_'So what? That doesn't change anything!'_

_'I don't care, don't pretend you don't want it to.'_

His cock twitched at the memory and he pointedly ignored it, digging his blunt fingernails into his palms so hard they broke the skin there. He was going to be pretty useless at work if he had to hold his gun, or write anything with a pen, but at least he'd finally managed to quit watching his brother's porn.

***

To say Gavin was a little jumpy over the next few days would be an understatement, he half expected Elijah to be waiting whenever he turned a corner, with some sort of evidence of Gavin's cyberstalking. Ready to sue him, or charge him, or completely cut Gavin off from his life or something.

His behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Captain Fowler, who gave him a not so subtle talk about _using_, because his behaviour was so similar to that of an addict waiting just a little too long for their next fix. In a way, he was right. Gavin had completely avoided anything to do with his brother, which also meant no jacking off, and maybe he was... sexually frustrated.

But he was fine. It had been easier than he expected to ignore Elijah once he'd closed down all of the accounts used to follow him, and seeing as he didn't follow his brother with any main accounts, due to how porn-focused his content could be, Gavin didn't see much of him. As long as he didn't visit his brother's site, he didn't see him at all.

Life was normal, and he hated it, but it was for the better.

He actively avoided thinking about the teaser that made him stop. The focus on brothers. Elijah's costar that somehow looked exactly like him.

It was a coincidence, nothing more.

A sign from the universe to stop what he was doing, and not a sign from Elijah.

Or maybe-

No.

What if-

No.

But-

_No._

Gavin wasn't going to think about it, wasn't going to theorize or speculate. It was a coincidence, nothing more.

***

_"Hello, my dear brother. Been a while hasn't it?"_

"I've been busy."

_"Busy? Too busy even for me? I'm heartbroken. You know I'd skip out on getting dicked down if it meant spending some time with you."_

Gavin snorted at the dramatics. He could trust his brother to lighen any mood just by being himself, but that's what made it all the more awkward. As much as Gavin tried to keep up appearances, he was nervous, shaky, and Elijah was bound to notice even if he couldn't see his twin in that moment.

_"Gavin, sweetheart, are you listening?"_

He spluttered at the nickname, forgetting his brother's love for them. And of course it just _had_ to be the same nickname he'd called his costar in that recent video.

"Y-yeah." He choked out, "I'm sorry. Work."

_"Well, forget about work and come over. It's been too long, let's catch up."_

"Now?"

_"Of course, move your ass! I'll prepare you a drink, don't let it sit too long."_

The call was disconnected and Gavin cursed. How the Hell was it easier to see his brother when he was jacking off to his porn, than after he stopped and started treating him like an actual brother? Well, there wasn't much he could do now. Elijah would only blow up his phone until he arrived.

***

"Darling!" Elijah called out when he saw his brother approaching the house. He was stood in the front doorway of his villa - fucking _villa_ \- in nothing but a robe, two glasses in his hands. "Come quick, it's cold!"

"You didn't have to wait outside." Gavin commented, resisting the urge to run into his brother's arm, make him spill the undoubtedly expensive whiskey.

"I can see that devious look on your face, don't you dare even _think_ about it!"

Gavin grinned at him, "What?"

Elijah just gave him a warning glare and Gavin's grin widened.

Gavin was careful as he hugged him, despite how much he didn't want to be, arms gently encircling Elijah's waist, face pressed into the man's shoulder. He sighed, relaxed when he felt the weight of Elijah leaning his head against his.

"Missed you." He found himself mumbling.

"I've missed you too." Elijah mumbled back, reluctantly freeing himself. He handed over one of the glasses and led Gavin inside, "How has work been? Shoot anyone recently?"

"Nah." Gavin laughed, "Nothing that exciting unfortunately. Not that I should really wish for excitement with my kind of job."

Elijah hummed, sipped his whiskey, "Nothing at all exciting happened then? Not even in your personal life?"

"I wish. Boring all across the board." Gavin sighed, mirroring the action.

Blue eyes watched his every move, narrowed in suspicion. He leaned back comfortably in his armchair, half facing Gavin and half facing the glass wall.

The colour drained from Gavin's face, knowing exactly where this was going,but he trayed toplay it cool, "Why is this starting to sound like an interrogation?" He asked, chuckling nervously, "You aiming to join the force?" He shifted uncomfortably, prayed that someone would call him away for a case, save him from the inevitable.

That's when his brother stopped beating around the bush, "Have you watched any porn recently? Last couple of weeks maybe?"

"Elijah-"

"Answer, the question _brother_."

"Yes."

"And what was it about?"

"Stop-"

"What did the stars look like?"

Gavin slammed his glass down, spilling whiskey across the coffee table, "If you have a point to make, then make it! Stop fucking around." He was shaking with the anxiety and anger, at himself, at Elijah for thinking that this approach was best.

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am, Gavin. I run my own accounts, I notice things." Elijah growled, placing his glass next to Gavin's as he leaned forward. "Bit weird that I have all these accounts following me, laid out all very similarly, and then when I post a certain teaser for a certain movie, they all seem to up and vanish. I wonder who was behind those accounts? Do you have any idea?"

Gavin's face was a bright red, he could feel the heat of it. A mixture of embarrassment, rage, shame.

"Because I have my ideas, my theories, and they all point to someone I never even suspected. I want to know why, so tell me. Why did you follow me with so many throwaway accounts, why did you watch my porn, why did you never tell me?"

"_Tell you_?" Gavin snapped, "Why the fuck would I tell you? _How_ would I tell you? Hey, Elijah, I love watching your porn, even though I'm your brother, I hope you don't think that's weird-" He froze, cutting himself off midsentence. It occurred to him that perhaps Elijah didn't know anything, was just throwing out random bits of information to see how Gavin would react. 

And Gavin had outed himself, with barely any prodding.

Elijah leaned back and spoke calmly, "I just want answers."

Gavin scrubbed at his face, refused to meet his twin's eyes, "Then ask."

"How long?"

"Since day one."

"And why...?"

He shrugged, admitted quietly, "I don't know."

"But you liked watching? Otherwise you would have stopped."

Gavin nodded reluctantly.

Any moment now Elijah was going to kick him out, maybe call his boss to tell him how disgusting he was, and he was going to completely cut Gavin out of his life. He had no idea how to respond to that, the fear and anxiety threatening to suffocate him, drown him, completely destroy him.

"Gavin."

He snapped his head up, came face to face with his brother, practically climbing over the coffee table to watch him so closely he could feel the warmth of his breath on his face.

"I'm sorry, I won't- I stopped. I'm sorry. Just- _please-_..."

"Gavin." Elijah whispered again, reaching out a hand to cup his brother's cheek, "Stop. I'm not mad, or upset, or whatever you're telling yourself. I'm sorry I made it seem that way."

"The clip..." Gavin started slowly, swallowing around the lump in his throat, "The clip with, um- you mentioned- how...?"

"They wanted me to do some incest kink stuff and allowed me to have some input on the looks of my fictional brother, I had a couple of ideas." Elijah admitted, "I had my suspicions, I figured if I did that I would get the answers I wanted... and I ended up with the answers to questions I didn't even know I had."

A confused look aimed at the older twin had him closing the distance between them, capturing chapped lips with his own softer ones. He climbed over the coffee table, careful to avoid drinks, deepening the kiss once he was seated in Gavin's lap. Both hands cupped his cheeks, kept him in place, but held loosely enough that he could draw back if he wanted.

Gavin only pressed closer, pulled his brother to him by his hips until they were stomach to stomach. 

"_Fuck_..." Elijah breathed, breaking the kiss to drop his forehead to Gavin's shoulder, panting harshly.

"Eli-"

"Since day one, you said?"

Gavin gulped, nodded.

"That's a lot of porn."

He couldn't stop the breathy laugh, "I was only watching it, you were the one actually having all that sex."

"True." Elijah hummed, fingers fiddling with strands of Gavin's hair, "Tell me... what you liked about it. Your favourite parts."

"Really...?" Gavin asked slowly, grip tightening.

Elijah nodded, "Really. I want to hear it all."

It took a moment for the request to register. This was really happening. Elijah had found out Gavin's dirty little secret and his reaction hadn't been to disown him, it had been to accept him, quite enthusiastically. He had to think about what his answer would be - he knew what things he liked best obviously, had more than enough time to figure that out - he just wasn't sure how to phrase it. How could he make it sound good to Elijah? Gavin didn't have much experience with people who's literal job it was to make things look and sound sexy.

"Your mouth- uh, the things you said." He started lamely, "I liked the way you talked, especially when you got more confident about it. Especially when- when you're telling people what to do..."

His brother's face was hidden so he couldn't tell what his real reaction was, but he could feel Elijah shiver under his hands, roll his hips, then he heard a soft, "Go on."

"I liked it when you were on top- no, when you were in _control_, that was-" Gavin shifted in the armchair, a small part of him wanting to hide how hard he was getting, even if that was Elijah's goal. "You always were a bossy little bitch, it was funny to see how that didn't stop in the bedroom."

Elijah pushed Gavin against the backrest of the armchair, a grin on his face, "A bossy little bitch, huh? Then what does that make you?" He draped his arms over Gavin's shoulders, gently knocked their foreheads together.

"Just someone who likes to watch. Listen."

"Oh? Is that all you ever wanted to do? Sit on the sidelines and not take part?" Elijah asked, leaning back, taking his warmth with him.

"Sometimes I-" He swallowed, built up the courage to say the things he'd never told anyone, "Sometimes I imagined myself in the place of your costars... but for the most part, I really just liked watching you."

"Do you want to watch me now?"

Gavin nodded quickly, hoped he didn't come across as too eager.

Elijah adjusted his robe, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath and his cock was just _there_. Fully hard and already wet at the tip. "Look up for a moment, my dear." His hand gently grasped his younger brother's chin, tilted it up unil brown eyes met blue, "I'll admit, I never... thought about this before. But after that movie, _during the movie_, I realized I might have made a mistake. A _good_ mistake. I... I couldn't stop calling my partner by your name, and I found myself picturing that it really was you there. Those things I said were more than just lines, I meant them, I really did, and I- I want you."

He fell silent, but their gaze stayed connected. The cogs of Gavin's mind turned as he processed what his brother had told him, so focused he hardly felt the thumb carressing his chin.

"Touch yourself," Gavin eventually breathed out shakily, "Let me see."

Elijah responded to the request, but not before pulling his brother into another kiss. This one deeper, tongues meeting and sliding together, wet and messy. Then he kissed his way down Gavin's neck, mouthing at it, not missing a single inch of skin until he reached his shoulder and Gavin was writhing underneath him, tugging at his robe to get him to stop.

"_Can't see._" He growled, pushing at his brother's pale chest until he relented.

The belt of his robe had all but given up its job, revealing to Gavin the body he'd seen hundreds, thousands, of times before. But he pulled it apart anyway, let the rob fall apart completely to frame miles and miles of perfectly smooth skin. And it wasn't like Gavin hadn't seen it in person before, Elijah never much a fan of clothes, especially in his own home, but this was different. Of course before it had just been Elijah's dislike for covering himself properly, but now he was showing off his body _for_ Gavin, at his request.

So he let his hands wander, because he'd never gotten to _touch_, and oh how he'd thought about it. 

His skin was just as smooth as it looked, soft and silky, no sign of any sort of imperfection ruining it. It made Gavin's mouth water with the need to taste it, get his mouth on anything he could reach. He resisted, there'd be time for that later if Elijah allowed it, right then he just had to let Elijah do what he asked of him.

Gavin pressed his back into the cushions of the armchair, putting too much distance between them but at least it gave him a good view. He kept his hands in place on his brother's thighs.

Watched as fingers gently curled around a thick shaft, began to tease it slowly. Fingertips gliding along the vein at the underside, thumbing at the head, slowly but surely working out more precum. Little gasps accompanied the movements, Elijah unable to stay quiet as always.

"Is this what you want? Just to see me get off?"

Gavin nodded, tongue wetting his lips without his knowledge.

Elijah let out a breathless little chuckle, moving his hips to fuck into his own hand, "Little voyeur." He huffed, then smirked, "I wonder if I could pull any strings? See if you can sit in and watch me film, would you like that?"

The younger twin looked at his brother with wide eyes, "You would really do that?"

"I wouldn't mind trying. As long as you're not breaking anything, ruining shots or fucking with the schedule, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Hands tightening on his thighs was the only answer Elijah needed.

"To think you went all these years hiding away, keeping it a secret, when you could have just told me, gotten so much more. You know I love you, Gavin, nothing is going to change that." Elijah rambled, unable to stop talking now that he'd started. "I have the whole film, I could let you watch it early, with me, if you'd like."

Gavin could have cried in that moment, letting his eyes fall closed for a second as he tried to control both his irregular heartbeat and his harsh breathing. "Fucking love you, best God damn brother-"

A sudden gasp escaped Elijah's mouth, free hand flying to clutch at Gavin's shoulder. "Say it again."

"What?"

"Brother."

Elijah sped up his pace, mouth open as he panted, hips keeping up shallow thrusts. 

"Fuck, that really does it for you?" Gavin asked, then continued, already knowing the answer, "Can't say I'm surprised, you're a kinky son a bitch. Ah, maybe I shouldn't insult _our_ mother like that." He peeled himself from the back of armchair, closed the distance between them so he could lower his voice, "Do you need help with this, Eli? Have your little brother take care of you?" His hands slid up Elijah's thighs, hovered at his hips, so close but not quite touching his crotch.

"Please-" Elijah nodded, "God, fucking touch me, Gav-"

"I want you to fuck my hand." Gavin said with more confidence than he really felt, removing Elijah's hand to replace it with his own, "Think you can do that for me, brother?"

His twin nodded enthusiastically, not at all trying to hide how excited he was. He didn't even wait for Gavin to give him any sort of signal, fucking the tight fist he'd made wildly, hands braced on Gavin's shoulders.

"Maybe one day this will be my mouth, and you can fuck my _'pretty face'_." Gavin suggested quietly, resisting the urge to touch his own cock, throbbing in his pants and demanding all of his attention. But not yet, he was focused on Elijah, his brother, on getting him off first.

Elijah's thrusts faltered for a moment, then picked up speed again as he desperately searched for more leverage, better leverage, to fuck into Gavin's hand harder, faster. "And you say _I_ have a mouth on me, h-have you heard you? Think you could- ah! Could write some d-_damn_ good porn one day, Gav, m-maybe- fuck! Fuck- when being a Detective stops working out-" 

"We'll see." Gavin hummed, tightening his grip the slightest amount much to his brother's pleasure, "Is that all you got? Think I've seen you do better than this once or twice." He teased, referencing the way his brother was moving, "C'mon, Eli, pick up the pace. I wanna fucking _feel it_!"

Gavin's efforts earned him a deep growl and a mean kiss, teeth biting at his lips, drawing blood, hands gripping his shoulders hard enough to bruise. The way Elijah's hips slammed into his hand, Gavin thought that might even bruise too, the force was so much it was a struggle to keep his hand in place, to stop it sliding off Elijah's cock completely. 

He couldn't believe this was actually happening, that he had Elijah there, on his lap, in his hands, the taste of him in his mouth, marks on his body made by his hands. It was almost too much, felt like he'd cum without even being touched, a part of him was curious to see if that was actually possible. It was better than any porno his brother had starred in, any fantasy Gavin had had, he wouldn't be surprised if just getting to watch Elijah cum right in front of him, of getting to feel it for himself, would be enough.

Speaking of which...

"Are you close? Gonna cum fucking your brother's hand? All over me? I want it, Eli, hurry up!" Gavin rambled, even though he was half afraid he would break some sort of illusion, that Elijah would snap out of some trance, kick Gavin out, call the police-

"Fuck, Gav- God, don't fucking stop- _ah_!" Elijah cried out, hips stuttering. His hands fumbled with the hem of Gavin's shirt, pulled it up to his chin, exposing his whole torso. He freed one to wrap around Gavin's hand on his cock, pace faltering one last time as came, marvelling at how the streaks of white stood out against tan skin.

He panted for breath, held himself steady with trembling arms, determined not to collapse on his brother, disturb the beautiful sight.

"That was-" Elijah started, then stopped, had to think more about the words, "I've had a lot of sex in my time and nothing was as intense as that."

Gavin allowed an amused snort to slip out, "That good, huh?"

"Better." Elijah corrected, pulling his brother into a lazy kiss. He idly ran his fingers through the mess on Gavin's stomach, broke the kiss just for a moment to lick them clean, then he moved his hand lower, until he was cupping the bulge in the man's jeans. "Let me take care of you now."

The younger twin nodded shakily, "Not gonna last long." He wheezed, helping Elijah to free his cock. The tip was purple, oversensitive and completely soaked in precum, and Gavin held back from shoving Elijah off when he wrapped a hand around it, the feeling just too much.

Elijah distracted him with soft kisses all over his face, keeping his ministrations slow. After a little while, he made Gavin open his eyes, kept their gazes locked as he lifted his younger brother's hand - the one that had previously been on his cock - and stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting himself.

And that was it for Gavin.

He came with a shout of his brother's name, jerking up into Elijah's talented hand, who caught the mess and proceeded to clean away the evidence with his tongue.

Gavin let out a string of curses, scrubbed at his face, then left his hands there, covering it as he calmed down.

"Gavin...?" Elijah asked softly, cautiously, gently grabbing a hold of his brother's wrists, "Let me see your face, darling."

Hesitantly, Gavin obeyed, but he didn't look at the man in his lap.

"Gavin, I-... if you're not opposed, I'd like to do this again... and- and possibly more." Elijah explained slowly, "More stuff that doesn't involve sex. Not to sound like a cheesy porno, but I-... I like you as more than a brother, and I- it would be cool if...if you liked me too-"

"Fucking hell, you're bad at this." Gavin choked, shaking with silent laughter, "Yeah, I like you too, idiot, wouldn't have stayed quiet otherwise. I thought if you knew you'd-," He shrugged, "I don't know, disown me or something... obviously I see now that was stupid to think."

Elijah grinned, "And I'm sure my job isn't a problem?"

"As long as I still get to watch." Gavin admitted, flushing red, "And as long as you still come home to me."

"That can be arranged."

Gavin connected their lips to hide the tears building in his eyes, letting the relief and the happiness wash over him.

He couldn't wait to see his brother's next movie.


End file.
